


Day by Day

by my_five_idiot_heros, winsomefreak



Series: St. Austin's School for Boys [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Josh, Dom Louis, Dom Zayn, Little Harry, M/M, Sub Harry, Sub Liam, Sub Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_five_idiot_heros/pseuds/my_five_idiot_heros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsomefreak/pseuds/winsomefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its junior year. Louis and Harry's relationship has grown, and the two are like clockwork. No matter how good a Dom Louis Tomlinson is, he can't read minds and he doesn't always get every hint.</p><p>*</p><p>This story takes place in the after years of SASFB (it might make more sense if you read that before this js.) This is basically Harry and Louis discovering something more permanent in their relationship. Harry likes to be babied but doesn't know how to tell Louis who thinks he's just acting like a brat.<br/>X</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day by Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone we are back! We decided to post this one-shot on my BIRTHDAY! It is here to help create a bridge between SASFB and the sequel to it! G and I are very excited to be posting this and we've worked extremely hard to get this ready for everyone! This oneshot include Little!Harry like everyone had been asking so we hope you enjoy! We also got an instagram so we can sort of communicate better with you guys and give everyone what they want, so go follow us there at @SASFB_ and we will follow as many possible back! Thank you as usual to my lovely co-writer G and my girls who always inspire parts here and there. Thank you for being so patient and thanks for reading!
> 
> X  
> -em and G

It's junior year.

  
Things have never been better for Louis and Harry. Louis has been training Harry in all the right ways and Harry has been trying hard to please Louis each and every way. Josh and Niall have explored their sex life, (even more if that's possible) and even managed to include Liam and Zayn in the mix as well. Speaking of which, those two have been getting even more intimate, and have finally gotten around to talking about a future together. And then Harry had to listen about Liam's rants about that and that has Harry excited about his future with Louis.

  
The future may seem so far from what's happening right now but Harry knows that it'll pass by so fast, much like his freshman and sophomore years. There were times that he wonders what would've happened if Louis isn't in his life, or Liam, or Zayn, or Niall or Josh. And honestly, he can't picture that, he treats them like a family. Constantly, Louis says that he should just focus on the present than the past or the future, just live the moment. Which is what he's doing right now...

  
He is skipping through the hallways with Niall, Liam trying to walk faster to catch up since he said he didn't want to skip around the empty halls, so they were laughing loudly, both filled with this goofy feeling, so elated and happy, ecstatic even.

  
"Boys, no running in the halls!" A familiar voice calls to them with a hint of sarcasm. Louis, of course, makes his way over and wraps his arms around Harry's waist. "Because I don't want you running out of my life, kitten."

  
Niall just snorts at that, "He's turning into you, Hazza. It's your entire fault," he points a finger at Harry and wags it in front of his face. Inside, Niall was swooning, swooning for Harry of course.

  
Harry just shakes his head at Louis' words and giggles. "I wouldn't want to run out of your life, you can't get rid of me." Harry sighs, dramatically, "You're stuck with me now, I'm afraid."

  
Louis hums and kisses his cheeks before letting go and taking his hand instead. "My baby boy."

  
If this was his freshmen year, he would've hid his face as a blush blooms. Instead, he just smiles and stares up at Louis' blue eyes with his cheeks bright red.

  
"You're making me sick," Niall jokes, winding his arms around Liam.

  
Louis kisses his nose and continues down the corridor with them. "Hey, I've seen your aftercare, now that makes me sick." Louis jokes with no malice.

  
After a scandalized look directed at Louis, Niall just sticks his tongue out at the Dom. "Help me out here, Li." Some things never change, Niall's still a kid.

  
Liam just ruffles his hair, as if he could be demeaned anymore. "I would, babe, but it's true. Especially after a fucking."

  
"We've all seen it at least once, Ni." Harry adds in. "So ha!" Harry laughs, a victorious smile on his lips.

  
Niall whines in defeat but Liam is quick to comfort. As soon as they reach Louis', Harry's, Zayn's and Liam's dorm, they head in and scatter about. The subs going to the couch and Harry stripping to his Dom's preferred dress.

  
Niall and Harry whisper about something no one can understand, Liam thinks it's hardly important and just shrugs it off. It's probably about how Niall was being teased because of aftercare, still.

  
Zayn comes home a few minutes later, just finishing up the last detention duty before spring break. He comes in and kisses Louis' cheek, kisses Niall, and Harry's hair, and kisses Liam. He counts everyone with an odd look before looking around. "Where's Josh?"

  
Liam shrugs, so does Harry. Louis asks the other students, since they're always with Josh and he shrugs at Zayn too. Everyone looks towards Niall, "What?"

  
"Where's your other half?" Liam asks sitting in his boyfriend's lap.

  
"Oh... Uh... I honestly don't know?" He says, looking a bit sheepish.

  
Louis raises his eyebrow, "Are you lying to me, Horan?"

  
"No, uhm... I really don't know, he was with us during lunch but then after that no J," he explains, looking everywhere but at the eyes of any of the people in the room.

  
Louis puts his hand on his hip and Zayn quickly mimics him. "Ni, is there something you need to tell us?" Louis asks walking over and squatting in front of the blond.

  
Niall just shakes his head, a half smile on his lips. A strained smile, Harry observes. Niall looks at Louis' nose instead of his eyes, "Everything's fine."

  
Louis puts two fingers under the sub's chin and raises his head so he can look him in the eyes. "Last chance, Horan. Do you _really_ want me to turn your ass red?"

  
He looks helpless but he relents, there's no hiding anything from them, really. "Okay, I know where he is...”

  
Louis stands up and crosses his arms. "Where, Ni?"

  
"He... He's buying some, uhm, stuff…” Niall looks to Zayn for help.

  
Zayn raises his eyebrow while continuing to pet Liam, "What stuff, Niall?"

  
Niall covers his very red face, "Nappies."

  
Louis can see Harry sit straighter in his peripheral but he chooses to ignore it for now. "He snuck off campus?"

  
The blond boy nods. "Lou, don't get mad, please. He wouldn't have gone if I didn't ask him to." Niall tries to explain.

  
Louis sighs and drops his arms. "I'm not mad, I just wish he would've told me so he wouldn't get in trouble when he sneaks back in." He runs a hand through his hair before sitting down on the chase and patting his lap for Niall to sit.

  
He hops on immediately, Niall gets comfortable on the Dom's lap.

  
"Baby, why didn't you tell us? You know we could've gotten what you guys needed." Louis runs his hand up and down Niall's back comfortingly.

  
"I didn't want J to tell anyone but then the secret's out now," Niall shrugs.

  
"What? You're a little?" Louis asked completely unfazed.

  
"Yeah, exactly." He says, this was going a _lot_ smoother that he thought it would go.

  
"Baby, no one would be surprised! We already know J babies the shit out of you, it would just be a matter of time." He cards his fingers through his hair before turning his body vertically and laying down on the chase. Immediately, Niall lays his head on Louis' chest and adjusts his body to fit on the older lad's. Louis lays a hand on his back as they rest together. "Should've just told us, Ni."

  
And when Harry sees that he feels a little spark of jealousy, not because of Louis and Niall but because Louis was comforting Niall like he was an infant.

  
He sits beside Zayn, then. Harry cuddles up to his side and closes his eyes.  
"I know, 'm sorry, Lou." Niall apologizes. "No more secrets from now on." He promises with determination in his voice.

  
Louis draws on his back lazily. "Good boy." He lets Niall rest on him while they turn the TV on.

  
Harry refuses to open his eyes. He ignores the TV, even if he knows it was a good show. He can't help but think about how Louis was so gentle with Niall, how fragile Ni looked and.... He shakes the thought out of his head.

  
Niall quickly falls asleep resting on the Dom's body. Louis continuing to soothe him throughout the episodes. 

 

Soon enough there was a knock on the door.

  
"Li, be a doll?" Zayn asks patting his hip for the puppy to get up.

  
Liam gets up, grumbling a little which earned him a slap from Zayn.

  
Harry got up, not sleepy anymore. "Who's that?"

  
"Is Ni here?" They both heard from the door.

  
"Well, that was fast..." Harry comments, standing up to meet his friend.

  
Louis turns his head and motions with his finger for Josh to get his ass in.

  
"He's not gonna kill me, is he?" Josh asks Harry, holding an eco-bag with his hand.

  
Louis just sighs. "Not at all J, but we do need to talk."

  
Josh takes in Louis' expression, "You know about it, don't you?"

"I do." Louis says simply.

Niall shifts in his sleep and tries to put an arm around Louis to pull him closer.

  
Louis picks him up gently and carries him into the room. Niall fusses slightly but Louis is quick to calm him before tucking him in bed.

"So..." Josh prompts Louis to start talking already, he walks with Louis to the room where he placed Niall and kissed his forehead before leaving the room with Louis, shutting the door and the lights.

Louis continues to walk into the living room and out the door, waiting for Josh to follow so they could talk in the hallway.

Josh shuts the door behind him after one last glance at Harry and Zayn.

"J," Louis starts off and can see Josh tense up.

"...yeah?" He asks, already expecting the worst.

"You snuck off campus, and got your boyfriend to lie for you. Anything to say?" Louis speaks sounding oddly calm.

Josh sighs, "Sir, I'm sorry. I told him he should just say it but well, he didn't want anyone to know yet, and I didn't want to push him to do it." He explains, his voice calmer than he feels. "It's my fault and I'm sorry," he apologizes again.

"Apology accepted. In your black book, babe. You snuck off campus before school was out for the week so it still counts." Louis runs a hand through his hair. "Are you sure you can handle Ni? I mean I know you baby him but you sure you can keep him little 24/7?"

"Yeah, my black book..." He sighs, "I think I can, Lou. I'm sure he wouldn't want to be little 24/7, literally, we're still testing the waters and so far it's going great. As far as I can tell." Then he stops and ponders a little more, "What do you think?" Some advice from Louis could be great, Josh supposes.

"Keep him on a schedule. Don't let him go down unless you know you have time to bring him up. And don't give in to what he wants." Louis says easily.

"Got it," he nods, "Thank you. But I'm pretty sure I'll have trouble with the last one." He shakes his head. "He's quite persuasive."

"Then, get some backbone, Devine. You can stay with H and me during break, I can help you out, yeah?" Louis offers knowing Liam and Zayn are going home for the break.

He blows out a breath, "Yeah, that'd be great," he smiles. Then he rethinks, "We won't, like, be in the way of you and H, right?"

"No, no, not at all." Louis assures and pats his back. "Plus, H will love playing with Ni."

"Of course," he chuckles, "That'd be good, really good, Lou." Josh smiles, he really is lucky that he's got brilliant friends.

Louis kisses his cheek and then together they go back in.

"I really don't get the story," Harry complains, sitting on Zayn's lap, Liam has his head in his hands and hiding the way his shoulders are shaking.

"What story is that?" Louis asked plopping down on the chase again and patting his lap for Harry's turn.

Harry stays on Zayn's lap. "The movie," he points to the TV. "I don't get it, like, at all."

Louis raises an eyebrow and gives Harry a look. "H..."

"Yes?" He cranes his head towards where Louis is seated.

"Here. Now." He gives a simple command.

Harry waits for a few more seconds before Zayn gives him a slight push to his Dom. He sits on Louis' lap.

Louis turns the boy's body to face him. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, Sir. I was just comfortable on Z's lap." Harry states.

"You blatantly ignored me. You never do that. What's going on?" Louis crosses his arms accusingly.

Harry pouts at him, "I'm sorry, I..." He pauses, "I don't know why I did that, 'm sorry," he clearly doesn't want the Dom to be mad. No one does.

Louis sighs and leans up to kiss his nose. "You're forgiven, sweet pea." He brings Harry closer and cuddles him up in his arms.

Harry sighs and relaxes into Louis' arms and kisses his cheek.  
"Next time, talk to me. Don't ignore me, it'll just make things worse for you."

"Mmhm," Harry hummed. He keeps that in mind, telling himself not to do that again.

Soon enough it was getting dark outside, so Louis and Zayn begin cooking dinner, and letting Harry and Liam play for a bit.

Niall wakes up in the middle of it all and he comes out of the room and sits on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, baby." Josh coos from his spot on the couch. He opens his arms to which Niall quickly falls into and cuddles the two of them up. "Sleep well?"

Niall nods, not in the mood to talk yet. He's much too tired. He feels someone ruffle his hair, turns out it was Harry. "Hey, Ni."

Josh smiles up at Harry and lets him sit next to them. "Hey H, everything good?"

"Yeah, everything's good, J." He responds and Niall grumbles, pushing Harry's face away.

Louis chuckles from the kitchen with Zayn. "Hey Z, you excited to go meet the parents?"

"I am, I'm a bit nervous but I'll be okay." He gives his friend a smile. "I hope they like me."

Louis hums and gets the pasta on to plates, "They will, baby. Don't worry." He gives Zayn's ass a little pat before setting the plates down on the table.

"How can I not worry, Lou?" Zayn says, running his hand through his hair. "Let's just hope for the best, yeah?"

Louis gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You cannot worry because you're an amazing person and they're going to love you."

"Stop it," Zayn's face heats up, only some people have the ability to do that, and Louis is one of them. "And thanks, mate."

"Of course, Z." And then he was calling the boys for dinner.

"What's for dinner?" Harry's the first to sit down. Right behind him was Liam and the puppy sat down on his usual place, like Harry.

"Pasta." Louis says simply finishing setting the table. He kisses Harry's head and sits next to him. "Where's Ni?"

"With Josh, on the couch." He replies, "Do you want me to get them?"

"Please, baby?" Louis requests and the rest of the table awaits.

Harry does as he asks and brings back a groggy Niall down and in the seat and begins to get him situated.

Niall looks disoriented for a second but he recovers almost instantly. Harry sits beside Louis when they're all settled. They get permission to eat which Harry smiles at him gratefully. 

Louis feeds Harry bits and pieces here and there while petting him gently. "You're being a bit quiet, baby, is something wrong?"

Harry finishes chewing the food that Louis fed him before answering. "No, everything's alright, Lou." He promises.

Louis turns his cheek so he's looking at him. "Don't lie to me." Louis whispers just for them.

Harry recognizes a command when he hears one. "Can we please talk about it later? After dinner?"

Louis sighs and drops his fingers, kissing his cheek. "Fine. Don't think you're getting out of it, baby."

"Wasn't expecting to," Harry mutters, mostly you himself.

Louis lets out a breath before going back to the dinner talk. "So, Josh, what else did you get at the store?

"I got him nappies, a pacifier, some toys." Josh ran through the list as he glides a hand over Niall's back.

Louis smiles over at the younger, "That sounds fun, you guys excited that you're staying with us over break?" He asks.

"Can't wait, Lou. It's gonna be great especially playing with H!" Niall responds.  
Louis chuckles softly and finishes his plate. "I'm sure H will love having you too. He asks.

"Yeah." Harry says without much excitement in his voice. He loves Niall and Josh but earlier, he felt envious of the way Niall was handled by Louis. He still is.

Louis notices his voice again but stores it for later. "Help me clean up, kiddos?"  
Harry stands up, along with Niall to help Louis in cleaning the dishes while the others clean the table.

"H, meet me in the room please." Louis tells him with a stern voice, taking his plates and nodding his head to the bedroom.

"Yes, Sir." Harry kisses Zayn and Liam's cheeks first and smiles at Niall and Josh before leaving to their bedroom.

"Something going on, Lou?" Zayn asks, washing the dishes with Liam.

"I don't know. He's acting odd." Louis mumbles before kissing Zayn's cheek and finishing the rest of the chores.

Harry just waits for Louis to arrive, keeping silent and thinks about what he should say to his Dom.

Louis comes in and closes the door gently, leaning against it. "H, you wanna tell me what's been going on?"

Harry doesn't speak, he doesn't know how to explain it.

Louis waltzes over and kneels in from of him. "Baby, you know you can talk to me about anything, I love you too much to not listen and understand you."

"I know that, Lou." He looks at him and says the root of this whole thing. "I think... I don't know, the way you were with Ni earlier."

"Are you upset that I'm giving him too much attention? Are you jealous, baby?"  
The boy shakes his head because he isn't. No, no, no. He doesn't make eye contact.

Louis taps the boy's knee. "H, you know the rules. Talk to me. My eyes are not down there so please have some respect.” Louis continues sternly.

Harry takes in a breath and lets it out. "I'm sorry, I- I don't..." He lets his eyes meet Louis'. His body's tensed and rigid.

Louis stands up and crosses his arms. "I'm waiting, H."

Harry holds out his hand and pulls Louis beside him. "I was jealous... It's not because of Ni, you know that, right?" He says

"Well, I won't know if you're not talking to me, baby." Louis taps his thigh.

"It's not something..." He stops again and looks at the thigh his Dom just touched. "I know that you can't read minds but..." He shrugs, trailing off and letting the silence linger again.

There's a second of silence before they hear a crash outside. Louis jumps up to go, rushing out to the kitchen. Turns out little Niall tried to help put the dishes away. The dishes, however, ended up on the floor.

Harry leaves the room too, to see what happened. He glances at Louis, wanting to help clean up.

"No, Harry, stay here, I don't want you to hurt yourself." He goes to the kitchen and gets the broom, telling Josh and a wailing Niall to stay where they are.

Niall seems to listen to no one, though, he walks, saying he wanted to sit on the couch. His first few steps didn't go so bad but then he missed the small pieces of shards from the plate. He yelps and balances himself on one leg and cradles his foot, whining about how it hurt.

"Niall, what did I just say?!" Louis grumbles and sweeps some more glass out the way before picking him up. "Niall, you're not to disobey for these specific reasons." Louis chastises.

Niall feels bad about being reprimanded and his foot is hurting really bad. When he was set down, he immediately turns his back to Louis pouting, he's unable to keep the tears in his eyes from spilling out.

Louis shushes him quick before taking out the small pieces in his feet. He holds a towel against his foot and tells Niall to hold it there.

When it stings, he pulls his foot away from Louis, glaring at him with his lip protruding. 

"Well, if you would have listened we wouldn't be in the predicament now would we, Ni?" He uses the Daddy voice again so Niall really feels bad now.

  
Niall keeps his expression to mask how he feels. He keeps still now that the pain has subsided, still not in the mood to talk.

Louis finishes with Niall then quickly goes around to clean the kitchen. "Time out Niall, three hours."

"But Louis..." Niall whines, he walks ((as best as he can)) to Louis and gives him the puppy eyes.

"You know what happens when you disobey me. Three hours in the corner, you've got today and noon tomorrow to finish all your time. Go." Louis demands helping Josh out the kitchen and pulling a few shards out of him too.

Niall sighs, defeated, he limps back to the couch and waits for Josh.

"Thanks, Sir." Josh says, after all the shards are gone and cleaned up.

"Yeah, babe, anything for you." Louis helps him bandaged up and go into the living room to pass out on the couch.

Liam walks towards Louis, "Everything alright with H?"

 

Harry remains seated on the bed, he twiddles his fingers as he waits. When the door opens, he sits up straighter, the crash outside forgotten instantly.

"Is everything alright, is Ni okay?" He's genuinely concerned but his mind's busy worrying about how to tell Louis what he was feeling earlier.

"Yeah, he's in time out for a while. Are you okay?" Liam walks in and sits down with him.

"Yeah... Lou and I just have to, uh... Talk about some things," says Harry, putting his head on Liam's shoulder.

"Should we be worried?" Of course the puppy asks that while he soothes Harry.

There were some annoying strands of Harry's hair in his face and he pushes them away. "Ye- No, this is between him and me first. I'm sure everyone'll find out eventually..."

Liam nods in acceptance and kisses his temple. "It's getting late, why don't you hop into the shower?"

"Where's Louis? Will he be there long?" Harry asks, already getting his towel and clothes.

"He's gotta watch Niall's time out. Can I do anything for you?" Liam offers with a polite smile.

"Can you shower with me?" Harry's just teasing, of course, but he does want someone to shower with him. He prefers Louis, definitely, but he's with Niall and the boy needs him more than Harry right now.

Liam tenses up. "I don't think Lou will be okay with that..." He mumbles hesitantly.

"Babe, I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Harry laughs a little at Liam's reaction. "Don't be so uptight, alright? But admit it, you want to...” He taunts at Liam, still entirely teasing. He removes his shirt whilst still in the view of Liam and wags his eyebrows then throws his head back to laugh. The tension and intense atmosphere from earlier has dissipated.

Liam subconsciously pokes the tip of his tongue out, licking his lips and biting it as well. "H, we shouldn't..."

"Yeah, we shouldn't but you want to." Harry can't ignore the way Liam's biting his lip or the way his breathing is different.

"H..." Liam whimpers in a strangled voice. "I don't think this is such a good idea..."

Harry just continues to try to sway him, to make him crack, with his eyes. He also gets out of his shorts, wanting to get in the shower quickly. "Whatever you want, Li..." He turns around after a few seconds, knowing that Liam will follow or at least stop him.

Liam waits for about two seconds before rushing in after him, stripping his clothes in the midst.

When Harry hears the footsteps behind him, he turns on the water. He knew it, he smiles. Harry will worry about the consequences later.

Liam smirks at him, all innocence tossed, along with his clothes of course. "Ready for you, H."

Well, that he wasn't expecting. He turns to face Liam's smirking face and gives him an innocent look. "Ready for what?"

Liam smirks and strips down fully. "Shower time, of course."

"Right, right. C'mere already, I'm getting impatient." Harry states

Liam shakes his head before slipping behind the curtains. He pokes his head out and smirks, "You coming in?"

"Whatever." He slips in and wraps his arms around Liam, he feels comfy.

  
Liam is standing underneath the shower head. "Our Doms are going to kill us."

"I don't think I've ever seen Zayn mad," Harry muses. "And yes, I agree, we both die tonight but at least I get to shower with you."

Liam laughs and grabs the shampoo. "Trust me you don't want to see him mad. He gives you the silent treatment and it just makes you feel terrible because you know you disappointed him."

"Well, that. That I hate, but we all know Lou. He _talks_ about what you did, I don't know which one's worse. Not talking at all or talking about everything." Harry thinks about it, he supposes that he just won't get into that much trouble.

"You get upset about talking with him? Why?" Liam asked with a strange face.

"Talking isn't my thing... I know people don't, you know, read minds but... It's hard getting your thoughts out there?" He stops a moment, " _See?_ I don't know how to put it in a way someone can understand. Like right now."

Liam stays silent while he gets some shampoo. "You know communication is key, H."

"I know, Li..." He reaches for the shampoo but thinks of something better, "Wash my hair for me?"

Liam nods happily and does so, making sure to be soft but get everywhere. "Will Lou punish us?"

"What do you think?" He directs the question to Liam.

"He's your Dom." Liam says simply but knows that Louis is sort of everyone's Dom.

"Everyone is Louis' sub, one way or another, even the slightest bit." Harry tells the boy.

"And how do you feel about that?" Liam asked getting serious all of a sudden.

"I'm used to it, Li. And I'm glad I'm his, only his and I know that he's all mine too. Everyone else doesn't matter." Harry says.

Liam kisses his forehead. "I'm proud of you, H. You've grown so much."

"Piss off," Harry says, smiling. "Now wash my hair properly."

Liam is getting ready to rinse before they're exposed by the shower curtain ripping to the side. They didn't even hear Louis come in. Louis stood there with an unamused face. "Boys? Care to explain?"

"Uh..." No words come out of Harry's mouth except that. Not gonna help them in their current situation but better than nothing.

"I'm waiting." Louis keeps his arms crossed as Zayn comes up behind him, same face, and same stance and correcting Lou, "We're waiting."

"Yep, Li, they are going to kill us." Harry whispers, "We were just showering..." He says to the two stone faced Doms.

"Why together? Liam your bathroom is literally five feet away." Louis asks sarcastically at him.

Liam's head is down and Harry answers for him. "I invited him to shower with me."

"Did I ask you, Harry? Or did I ask Liam?" Louis snarls with malice.

Harry shuts his mouth and looks down, like Liam. The water's still running and he allows himself to be distracted by the sound of it.

"He asked you a question, Liam." Zayn reiterated.

He looks up at his Dom and Louis. "I w-wanted to..."

"Wanted to what, Liam?" Louis shuts the water off and drags Liam's body to the middle of the floor.

"To shower, w-with Harry…” Liam told them. He nearly stumbles but he manages, he's not usually clumsy.

"Why?" Louis pushes again barely caring the poor boy is named and shivering.

"Because," he doesn't really have an answer but he does try his best. "I don't know why" he shakes his head.

Louis chucks him a towel and tells him to go to his room.

Zayn stays in the room beside Louis as Liam goes to his room.

"You got it or shall I take him, Z?" Louis asks just for the two of them to hear.

"Let him sit. He can think about what he's done wrong." Zayn shrugs it off before glaring at Harry. "Were you going to cheat on Lou?"

"No! What? I wasn't... It was not my intention. Just..." He wasn't making much sense, probably because his ""wish"" was granted, Zayn's angry. And Liam was right, it isn't pretty.

Zayn's scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Don't ever touch Li again." He snarls before walking out for a smoke.

"I-" Harry starts to say but then Zayn was gone. He takes a few steps, following to talk to him but he was stopped.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Louis raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, I made it almost impossible to say no..." He continues, speaking. "It started as a joke but then it led to actually showering with him."

Louis shakes his head. "Finish up. Get out. You're going to bed early." And then turns and leaves without another word.

Harry sighs, "Way to go, H." He quickly finishes showering. He brushed his teeth and got dressed.

Louis, instead, went to gather Niall, the poor kid was sobbing in the corner so, of course, and Louis went to grab him as Josh passed out on the couch.

Niall felt himself being picked up and although his tears didn't stop entirely, at least the hiccups were gone as he cries. "Want Josh," he keeps saying to Louis in a loop.

"I know, I know. Your Daddy's asleep right now, baby, sorry you've just got me." Louis lets him curl in his lap while he comforts him.

"No, want Josh," he complains, making his voice louder. Niall twists in Louis' lap and doesn't settle.

"Niall Horan behave or else." Louis uses a scary tone and a warning smack on the arse.

That seems to do it, Niall sniffles but he was still now.

Louis holds Niall on his hip and goes to get a warm bottle of milk so Niall can get to bed easier.

He takes the bottle from Louis and requests a stuffed toy that he can cuddle and play with.

"You're lucky you're cute." Louis grumbles but does as Niall asks, getting him his favorite teddy bear.

"I know I'm cute." Niall says, giving him the ""beautiful eyes"". He kisses Louis' cheek as a thank you.

Louis kisses his nose because Niall is too cute to pass up. "Need anything else, Ni?"

"Just my Daddy," Niall pouts. He plays with the ears and nose of his bear.

"I'm sorry, angel; he's had a long day. Need to be changed before bed? Dummy? Anything, Ni?"

"Change only," Niall says after he thinks about it, looking into the eyes of his toy.

"Course, angel." Louis picks him up and takes him back to the room, laying him on the bed and getting what's needed. There the two met with a still saddened Harry. "Harry. Hurry and get ready for bed."

When Harry sees Niall and Louis his mood changes, something deep in his stomach twists and he goes to his bed, mood foul.

Louis hurries up with Niall, making sure the nappy is snug and he's got powder where it needs to be. "Alright, little one, bed time."

"Carry me," Niall demands, taking his bear in his arms tightly clinging to it.

Louis sighs dramatically but gives in, picking the boy up and carrying him out to his partner.

"Thank you." He snuggles up with Josh and the sleeping boy winds his arm around him, even in his sleep he knows when Niall's close.

Louis kisses their foreheads before heading over to Liam and Zayn's room. He knocks gently and waits for an okay.

"Come in," Zayn calls out from behind the door.

Louis enters and sees Liam kneeling. "Has he been punished?" Louis asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm still letting him think about what he's done." Zayn shrugs it off going back to texting.

"Fair enough," the Dom says. He paces in front of Liam and takes his time in their room. Louis circles Liam slowly a couple of times before heading towards Zayn, giving his shoulder a firm but comforting squeeze.

He looks down at Liam and taps his chin so he gets the boy's attention. "Next time you pull a stunt like that, I'll have your ass on my wall. Are we clear?" At first Liam doesn't answer, so Louis uses his foot to put pressure against Liam's crotch.

Liam makes a soft sound at the back of his throat. He raises his head and meets the Dom's gaze and answers, "Yes, clear, Sir."

"Good boy. After Z deals with your ass, you're mine." He says harshly but kisses his hair to tell Liam he's safe with him.

Liam wants to say something but keeps his mouth shut. He lowers his head again and waits for Zayn to decide what to do with him. Liam spends some time thinking ((worrying)) about Harry and Niall, like he always does.

Louis taps on his head, "You can speak, pup."

Liam looks up at Zayn for approval, when he nods without looking up from his phone he knew he was given permission but he was put off for a second. He doesn't like Zayn not speaking, and he's not even touching or looking at him which makes it even worse. Before he starts to speak, he clears his throat. "I was just thinking about Harry and Niall, Sir." Liam tells Louis.

"What about them, Li?" Louis pushes further as he combs through the shaggy hair.

"Just them, I'm a worrywart," he manages a smile, "We all know that." Liam says.  
Louis sighs and drops another kiss. "Alright then... Goodnight and I'll see you in the morning before you leave."

"Goodnight, Sir." He speaks before lowering his head and his gaze again; keeping silent as he was earlier before Louis entered the room.

Zayn continues to text, ignoring the boy. Just when Liam thinks he's about to get up and comfort him, he walks over to the showers instead.

Liam sighs and slouches after he's sure Zayn won't come back until he's finished showering. He just kneels there with guilt clawing in his chest. Zayn finishes his shower and comes out clean. With a towel wrapped around his waist he begins to get dressed and packs a few more things. When Liam heard the door open, he straightens his posture and just listens to his Dom move around the room.

Zayn finally finished up everything before walking around to Liam. "I'm very disappointed in you."

Liam just closed his eyes and focuses on anything but his sore knees and the ache in his chest at Zayn's words.

"What you did was completely unacceptable." Zayn grabs a handful of Liam's hair and holds it tightly.

Liam grunts softly but doesn't meet Zayn's eyes. He does tilt his head up, though.  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" Zayn growls in a scary voice.

The boy on his knees shivers from the tone alone. "Sorry, I'm s-sorry, Sir." He says, unable to say anything else.

Zayn scoffs, "Should I ask Lou to take you instead of me? You can be around Harry there."

Liam whimpers, "No, Sir. I- I only want you." His voice is trembling and barely above a whisper.

"Then why did you look like you were ready to drop your knees for H?"

"I..." Liam opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he couldn't.

Zayn is fiery. "Maybe we should stay here for break. Or you can just go by yourself." He mumbles walking to the door.

Liam stands then, hand holding on to Zayn's arm. "I'm sorry," he whispers, wanting to lessen the anger.

Zayn pulls away gently first. "Go apologize to Louis and Harry and then come to bed."

Liam nods his head, wanting nothing else but to appease Zayn and his mood. He walks out of the room with one last glance at Zayn. He knocks on Louis' and Harry's door first and waits for a response.

Louis opens the door and lets Liam in. Upon entering, he sees Harry sitting in the corner as well. "Yes, Li?"

"Sir, I apologize for earlier. H, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that, whatever the reason." He says, once he's in the room, with his head low.

Louis walks forward and kisses his head. "You're forgiven, puppy. Thank you for apologizing." Louis gives the boy a cuddle and rubs his back gently.

He relaxes the moment Louis kisses his head, knowing the Dom meant what he said. Liam sighs and says, "Z's really mad and disappointed,"

"I know. I'll talk to him. But you have to remember Z isn't used to taking things so seriously with people he loves. The whole meeting the parent’s thing might've freaked him out." Louis kisses his temple and sits down in the grandfather chair, and letting Liam sit in his lap.

Liam sags into Louis, resting his head on his shoulder so that with each shaky breath he takes, Louis can feel it. He stays on the Dom's lap for a few silent minutes then he pulls away. "I should probably get back to Zayn, Sir."

Louis kisses the side of his hair again. "Talk to him, baby. And behave." He stressed letting him stand up.

"I will. Have a good night, Sir. You too, Harry." He says as he leaves, closing the door and walking to his and Zayn's room.

Once Liam has left, Louis goes over to kiss Harry's shoulder.

Harry turns his head to where Louis kissed him, attempting to meet his eyes.  
"What do you have to say, baby?" He asks nosing his cheek.

"'M sorry," Harry says, his eyes full of guilt, voice raspy because he hasn't used it in a while.

"I bet. I want you to apologize to Li and Z first thing tomorrow morning, yes?"

"Yes, Sir. First thing in the morning," Harry repeats.

"Good boy. Bed time now, yes, darling?" Louis takes his hand and scoots him to bed.

Harry nods and wraps himself with a blanket before moving closer to Louis who wraps him up in his arms and tucks him next to him in bed. "I love you."

"I love you." he leans up to give Louis a good night kiss, but he waits for a moment to see if it's okay with him because of all that happened that day.

Louis doesn't hesitate to kiss him at all. They lock lips and Louis holds him tight, not wanting to let go.

Harry's actually surprised with Louis' actions. But they're definitely not unwelcome.

When they break apart, Louis brings him in close, kissing every part of his face he could reach. "Bed time, sweetie."

Harry goes to his previous position. He has half a mind to tell Louis what's really going on but sleep came to him quick going out in seconds.

  
Louis presses his lips to the boy's temple, feeling his boy fall into a deep sleep.

***

In the morning, Harry wakes up a little bit late than usual.  Louis is setting up breakfast while Liam and Zayn rush to get ready for their flight and Josh is keeping Niall occupied and they look so domestic it's incredible.

"Good morning," he croaks out as he joins the others.

"Good morning H, you're just in time to help with breakfast. Come, come." Louis nods over to where he's at.

"Everyone's busy," he observes and helps Louis prepare breakfast. He begins to set the table while Louis whirls around the kitchen.

"Everyone has things to do." Louis shrugs and says simply. "Now, behave for me and go apologize."

Harry nods and goes to Liam and Zayn, who are just finishing packing and double checking to see if they have everything.

Zayn stands up and crosses his arms. "Harry."

"Sir, I'm sorry a-about last night..." He starts off, grabbing the opportunity to say something. "It was my fault, it won't happen again."

Zayn nods and says nothing, his loyalty and trust are hard to regain.

He takes a step forward and dared to look Zayn in the eye, showing him that he means every word. Harry apologizes to Liam too before turning around to go back to Louis.

Louis takes him under his arm and kisses his hair. "Good boy. They take it well?"

Harry shakes his head, "Not exactly, Zayn's...." He trails off, letting Louis piece it together.

Louis sighs, "I'll talk to him soon baby, go on and sit down for brekkie."

"Okay," Harry half sulks, his morning isn't so great. He sits down on his usual place as Louis calls the others.

It wasn't long before everyone was gathered around the table.

"Alright eat, babies." Louis tells them as the food is all set and everyone is there. Harry stares at his food; he has his spoon and fork and began to pick at it. He pushed his food around but he didn't eat a single bite.

"Harry, eat your food, please." Louis admonished.

Harry continued pushing his food around his plate.

"Harry. I'm speaking to you." Louis says again putting his fork down.

Harry looks up at him, it's the only indication Louis gets that Harry heard him clearly.

"'Course the bitch still won't behave." Zayn grumbles underneath his breath and left the table abruptly.

Apparently, his comment was heard by the whole gang. Harry quickly left the table after Zayn, going to his and Louis' room.

Louis shakes his head and finished his meal, he tells the other boys to do the same.

Harry's eyes began to water, he couldn't help it. He put his hand on his mouth so he was silent.

When breakfast was over, Louis dismissed all the boys before going back to Harry.

  
Harry was buried in their blankets, shoulders shaking due to the effort of keeping in any sounds.

"Harold. Come here." Louis says sternly after walking in and shutting the door behind him.

The boy pretends not to hear, putting a pillow over his head and hugging one in his arm.

"Harry, you already disobeyed me once; get your ass over here before you really fuck yourself over." Louis demands in louder.

Harry whimpers unconsciously before getting up and taking slow steps towards Louis, head bowed, his eyes and nose were red and puffy.

"Your behavior this morning and last night is completely unacceptable. I'm very disappointed you." The Dom's tone and words send a shiver down the sub's body.

Harry nods and looks down, clasping his hands behind his back.  
He's still sniffling, and his vision was blurry because of the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Get your paddle, thirty in the living room." Louis orders and waits for him to do so.

He moves quickly, almost stumbling as he gets the paddle but he managed to make it back to Louis unscathed.

Louis takes the paddle from him and takes a seat on the chair. He pats his lap and waits. "Over. Now."

Harry moves swiftly, draping himself over Louis' lap. Once he's positioned, he keeps his breathing steady.

"Why're we here?" Louis asks dragging the pants down.

"Because I disobeyed you and deliberately misbehaved," Harry responds.

  
"We begin." And right off the bat Louis started paddling his ass hard.

Harry jumps out of his skin when the first hit of the paddle lands on him.

"Your behavior these past few nights have been unacceptable." More whacks on his bum commence.

Harry squirms on Louis lap, attempting to move away from the blows but Louis grips his hip firmly and he can't really move anymore.

"Move again and we'll do this in the living room." Louis threatens with a sharp slap.

"Ah! ’M sorry, won't move anymore," Harry says, his muscles tensed due to the effort of keeping still.

Louis just shakes his head and rains the slaps down more. "You will not ever disobey me again, are we clear?"

"Ah- shit, I- I won't, 'm sorry." He says his hips subconsciously moving but he relaxes again soon.

"Watch your language." Louis sends more swats.

Harry whimpers, already knowing he'll feel this soon.

Louis finishes up within the next ten seats. "If you dare defy me again you will regret it, are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir... I'm sorry," he rushes out.

"Go apologize to everyone for your rude behavior and then go ask Zayn to pour the rice on the floor. Liam will explain the punishment."

Harry nods at Louis' words and went outside the room to apologize to everyone.

 

Niall and Josh shot him an assuring smile in response.

Harry, then, proceeds to Zayn. He asks him to pour the rice on the floor and says sorry to him.

Zayn, who's still quite pissy, just pours the rice on the floor silently.

Harry kind of wants to throw some kind of tantrum because nothing he's doing lately is going the right way. He keeps his mouth shut, though, standing aside as Zayn continue to pour rice on the floor.

When he's done he gives Harry a look and walks away, Liam replacing him. "Sorry about Z... He's still pretty pissed. But um, you're just supposed to kneel on the rice 'till Lou comes and gets you. But if you're in the wrong position the longer you'll be there."

Harry takes a breath, "Wrong position? You mean I stay there until..." Harry trails off, already feeling the pain of the rice on his knees, he winces.

"It's Louis' decision when you leave here so you should just behave." Liam explains with a sad smile and pats his head.

Harry nods, "Should I..? Now?"

"Yes. You'll just get in more trouble." Liam sighs and walks back to Zayn to sit in his lap.

He gulps in a lungful of air before kneeling down on the rice, wincing. The rice grains are small, thankfully. They don't hurt as much as mongo seeds. It's not much of a difference anyway.

He fixes his position, perfect posture, head down and hands clasped behind his back like Louis would want.

Harry stays like that occasionally moving when the pressure of the rice on his knees became too much.

It’s an hour later when Harry feels a tap on his shoulder. "Times up H, you did well." Louis whispers in his ear as he helped him up.

Harry's weight was half on his own feet and half on Louis, "'m sorry, Daddy..." Harry whispers, just for the two of them to hear.

Louis sighs when he realized Harry had slipped into a headspace.

"Come on, little one cuddle time." He picks him up half way.

Harry was shocked that Louis could carry him easily but he chose to shrug it off and cuddled up.

 

The two take a seat on the couch with the Niall and Josh, Liam and Zayn too busy getting ready to leave.

Harry apologizes one more time while cuddling with Louis, his guilt not yet leaving.

"Your punishment is over, sweetheart, now we move on." Louis kisses Harry's temple and wraps his arms firmly around him.

The boy nods, seeking comfort in Louis' body around him. Everything's okay now.

Niall moves a little bit closer to run his hand over Harry's hand soothingly.

  
"You did good, little one. Why don't you rest now? I'll be here when you wake up."

Harry nods, already feeling tired. "I'm cold, though..." He starts to stand up to get a blanket in their room.

Louis instead just picks him up and carried him back into the room. He lays him in bed and tucks him in gently. "Sleep, little darling."

"Stay with me, please." Harry clings to his arm.

Louis bites his lips and thinks about it for a second before scooting into bed with him. "Just for a bit, baby."

Harry nods, then just as he's falling asleep he thought of something that's been bugging him the whole day. "Is Zayn still mad at me?"

"Yes. But he just holds grudges is all." Louis murmurs and begins to pat Harry's back.

Harry nods then yawns and stretches his arms. "Night, Daddy." He kisses Louis' cheek and places his head on his chest so he can sleep properly.

"Night, my love." Louis whispers and kisses his hair.

Louis is on the edge of falling asleep himself when Zayn comes in. Zayn walks over to him quietly and kisses his cheek. "We're leaving now Lou..." He starts off slowly.

"Yeah? I know you're stressed about this whole thing so please do try and have fun, yes?"

"I will, I'll try not to miss you too much." He winks, "And I have Liam so what's there to worry about?"

Louis kisses his nose. "I'll miss you Z, text me when you get there."

Zayn nods and then looks at Harry's sleeping figure. "I'm sorry I've been so rough on him." Zayn mumbles before kissing Harry's hair.

"Its okay, Z. Something's going on with him, anyways. I'll find out soon, you go visit your future family in law, yeah?"

Harry squirms, the frown on his face as he's sleeping isn't quite there anymore.

"I think we all noticed that, try to figure it out soon, Lou. Liam's getting worried too." Zayn whispers.

  
Louis blows him another kiss before Liam is calling about being late.

Louis feels Harry wiggling again so he begins to pat his back in a soothing motion. Apparently, Harry mumbles in his sleep sometimes. Louis chuckles and noses his cheek.

It's not soon before Louis is passing out, arms wrapped tight around Harry.  
**

 

Harry wakes up, without Louis, and he figures he must've gone to start dinner as they skipped lunch.

Everything was normal except, he was really cold? It took him a second to realize, but he just wet the bed. _Their_ bed.

Harry panics; he can't let Louis see him like this. What will he tell him? A lot of things process in Harry's mind and he freezes there for a second before actually sitting up.

He has half a mind to go to Louis and apologize for the mess he made but he'd be too embarrassed to get the words out.

Harry had no time to actually think about it because the door opens.  
"H, you awake?" Louis asks coming in.

Harry rushes in the bathroom, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Louis raises an eyebrow at him. "H, what's going on?"

Harry's so conflicted and so helpless that there are actual tears in his face. What if Louis thinks he's weird or something? What if he doesn't want him anymore when he tells him?

"Don't go in the room, Lou..." He says voice raspy and panicked.

"Harry, come out here this instant." Louis gets a bit sterner, not understanding.

Harry whines, placing his forehead on the door which is cool against his warm skin. He wipes the tears away, annoyed with himself.

"I'm counting to three, when I get to three you're getting the belt. One..."

"No! I-" he stops then comes out the door. Head down, eyes down, and his hands on his sides.

Louis crosses his arms and glares at the boy. "Harry, wanna tell me what's going on?"

Harry closes his eyes and shakes his head. He moves forward and winds his arms around Louis as his way of apologizing for what just happened and cried his eyes out.

Louis tucks him close to his body. "Baby, what's wrong? What happened?"

Harry shakes his head as best as he can while his face is on Louis' chest.

Louis sighs and picks the boy up, cradling him in his arms. "H, come on, I won't be mad at you."

"I..." Harry starts, "Let me down please," he asks, just wanting to show him instead of saying it.

Louis kisses his forehead and sets him down gently, waiting for him to show him.  
Harry pulls him to their door and the tears start flowing again so he decides to just get it over with, he turns the knob and opens the door, letting Louis see.

Louis just sees their bedspread on the floor so he raises an eyebrow at Harry. "Do you not like our bed spread...?"

Harry whines and pulls at his hair, hating that Louis didn't get it immediately. He pushes his face against his chest and sobs. "There's nothing wrong with it," he forces out.

"Then why're you so upset?" Louis attempts to console him.

"The bed..." Harry supplies, letting him figure it out

"What about the bed, sweetie?" Louis attempts to pull the truth from him.

"I... Wet the bed," Harry finally admits, more tears flowing down his cheeks.

Louis looks over at the bed, and can definitely see the mess made. "Harry..."

Harry whines and stomps away from Louis.

Louis grabs his arm and brings him back. "Hey hey, don't throw an attitude I will beat it out of you."

"'M sorry," he says, still pouting with tears in his eyes. "Are you mad at me because I made a mess?" He asks, pushing some stray locks away from his face.

"I could never be mad at you for something that wasn't your fault, baby." Lois brings him in close and kisses the top of his hair. "I love you too much." Louis comforts him as he listens to the boy's sobs.

Harry continues to sniffle and whimper as Louis does his best to comfort the boy. After a while, he starts to calm down and just snuggles into Louis' arms.

"Baby... You're not in trouble at all, but do you want to tell me what happened?" Louis whispers to him.

"When I woke up I felt cold, like, really cold. I don't..." He says, clinging on to Louis so he doesn't have to see Harry's red face. "Really know what happened, Daddy."

Louis sighs and kisses Harry's hair. "Baby boy, it's okay. It's just an accident. Why don't you go shower while I clean up?"

"I- I can clean up," Harry offers, he shouldn't let Louis to clean up the mess he made.

"No no, little one. Shower, now please." Louis brings out the Daddy voice.

"Yes, Daddy." Harry says after pouting a little. He kisses Louis' cheek before turning around to get his clothes and towel and then he leaves the room.

Louis waits for him to leave before picking up the soiled blankets. He gathers it all up and puts it in a basket.

Harry showers quickly but he makes sure he's squeaky clean. Then he dresses up and goes to their room again. By the time he's back, the bed is stripped and Louis has returned back to the kitchen.

Harry grumbles and turns to the kitchen. He sits on the chair there and waits for Louis to notice him.

Louis is busy putting food onto plates and setting them down. Josh is busy keeping Niall busy with some toys on the living room carpet.

It's not 'till Louis is setting the plates down he sees his boy. "Oh, hey H, feel better?"

Harry nods, "I am, thank you, Daddy."

Louis puts his plate in front of him before calling the other boys over. He drops a kiss to Harry's head and makes his way to his chair.

"Let's go, little one." Josh says to Niall. "Time to eat with Lou and H."

Niall puts down his toys and makes a mental note to invite Harry to play with him after eating.

Once Niall and Josh get there, Louis gives Harry permission to eat, and he begins to eat himself as well.

Josh compliments Louis for cooking a great meal. When they're done they all help clean up and then they all sit down on the couch.

The two subs are intrigued watching the movie on the telly, so when Louis and Josh get up they don't even notice. The two Doms return to the kitchen, Josh heating up a bottle of milk for Niall and Louis seemingly doing the same except in a cup.

"Lou? What are you doing?" Josh raised an eyebrow at his elder.

"Just trying something is all."

"Are you..." Josh trails off, giving Louis a knowing look.

Louis winks but takes his now warmed mug of milk out of the microwave and starts heading back to the living room.

Josh just shakes his head and follows him back to the living room. He gives his baby the bottle and places him on his lap.

Louis hands Harry his warm mug without a word and sits next to him.

Quickly, though, little Niall caught his attention and Louis couldn't help but mess about with the boy.

Harry crawls on Louis' lap, demanding his attention. He noses at Louis' jaw, not focusing his attention on the telly now.

"Hello there, little love. Enjoying your cuppa?" Louis questions cradling him.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, D- Sir." His smile faltered towards the end and his brow furrowed.

Louis kisses his nose and tucks him in his arms. "Anything for my baby."

"Love you," he says genuinely, unable to hold it back even with company.

Louis smiles and the two cuddle up, watching the rest of the program contently.

Niall complains about having little play time, saying he wanted to play with his toys now.

"Ni, I'm giving you twenty minutes to play, then it's bed time." Josh says sternly.

Harry and Louis just watch the whole scene unfold in front of them. They were still wrapped around each other anyway.

Niall huffs, "20 minutes? I don't wanna go to bed yet, I want to play."

"Would you rather sleep now and no play time at all?" Josh asked fairly.

Harry's face is on Louis' neck now, kissing all the skin he could reach.

"Play time." Niall huffs, still in a sour mood.

"Then you can play for twenty minutes." Josh's words are final.

Niall grumbles, "Fine."

"Can I play with him?" Harry asks Louis and Josh.

"Of course, little dove. But when its bedtime don't throw a fit, yeah?" Louis lets him down gently to the floor with Niall.

Harry gives him a fake pout in response.

"Watch it." Louis threatens but pecks him on the lips.

Harry laughs, he likes it when Louis jokes around with him. He turns to Niall instead, who's still kind of pouting. "Hey, Ni. Can I play with you?"

Niall eyes him then offers him a toy, his least favorite one. "Here, we can play with these together."

So Louis and Josh watch them play together. "I think he might be a little." Louis whispers over to Josh.

Harry makes his voice go deeper and pretends to be the villain while Niall's the hero in their own made up world.

"The signs didn't tell you?" Josh chuckles in a whisper.

"FEE FI FO FUM. I EAT BEARS FOR LUNCH YUM!" Villain-Harry says, while his bear chases Niall's.

"Maybe." Louis gives a small laugh and their conversation together is over. Pretty soon, twenty minutes are up and both the Dom's are letting the kids know.

Niall pouts at Josh giving it his all, "Can we have five more minutes, pretty please, Daddy?"

"No Ni, you know you had twenty minutes." Josh explains, "Clean up, please. You too, Harry."

Harry just nods and begins to clean up. Niall helps him do the same but he's still sulking about not being able to play more. After everything's away, Harry sits on Louis' lap smiling.

Louis kisses Harry's temple and they watched Josh pick up Niall.

"Come on Ni, its bed time." Josh whispers picking him up.

"That was really fun," Harry giggles, pushing himself into Louis for more warmth.

Niall pouts at that and grumbles, "'M upset at you..."

"Oh? Because I ruined your fun? Well how about you keep playing out here, then? And you know what? Since you love it out here so much why don't you sleep on the couch tonight?" Josh sets Niall back down on the ground and crossed his arms.

Niall glares at the ground but he shakes his head. He stretches his arms for Josh to pick him up again.

"But I thought you wanted to play outside?" Josh uses the sarcastic voice towards his sub.

"Changed my mind, wanna stay with you." Niall says, practically begging with his eyes.

Josh sighs dramatically but picks his boy up, "Then next time, clean up when you’re told its bed time. Understand, baby?"

"Mmmhm," Niall nods against Josh's chest then kisses Josh's cheek.

"Alright. Let's go get ready for bed, little one." Josh brings Niall to Liam and Zayn's room, changes him into a onesie and gets him ready for bed.

When Niall is in his favorite onesie and ready to sleep, Josh sends him back out to, "hug and kiss Lou and H goodnight."

He does exactly as told and stays for a little longer for a cuddle with Louis. After a while Louis sends him back to Josh.

When Louis is watching Niall scatter back in his cute little onesie, he feels a tug on his shirt. "Yes, H?"

"Want." Harry whispers in the tiniest voice Louis barely heard him.

The Dom can't help but crack a smile, and nod, "Of course, little love."

Harry and Louis go back to their own room. Harry sits on the bed and waits for Louis to sit beside him.

"Which onesie tonight, little love?"

Harry thinks about it for a moment, "Bunny!" He cheers.

Louis smiles and disappears into the closet, coming back out with Harry's pink bunny onesie. "This one, baby?"

Harry nods and makes grabby motions. "Yeah, want that."

Louis helps Harry change into the onesie. They brush their teeth first before heading to bed.

Louis is already tucking Harry in, and cuddling up close to him. "H, tomorrow we should talk, yeah? About all of this..."

Harry just fake sleeps, trying to ignore that sinking feeling in his stomach  
Louis sighs and turns off their lamp. With a kiss to his Harry's head, Louis lies down and drifts to sleep.

***

Harry wakes up feeling great. He's all warm because of the onesie, and he's got Louis' leg on top of both of his. He thinks he woke up with a grin plastered on his face. Which is creepy?

He tries not to move too much so he won't disturb Louis. The last time he woke him up, he became cranky and he was spanked on the edge of the bed before Louis went back to sleep again. He isn’t complaining about that because it was actually good, minus the cranky part though.

He continues musing in his head until Louis finally wakes up. "Good morning," he greets him with a smile.

Louis peaks an eye open and sees his baby. "Morning H, sleep well?" His voice is groggy as he turns over and takes Harry back into his arms.

 

"Yeah, I did. What about you?" He asks, "You were snoring so loudly!" He teases him, but he keeps the smile so he looked serious.

Louis sticks his tongue out at the boy. "Oh hush, baby. You talk in your sleep."

"No! I do not." Harry gasps, sticking his tongue out at Louis just like he did.

"Do too." But Louis scoops the boy into his lap. "What should we do little one?"

"Anything you want, up to you, Lou." Harry replies not giving it much thought because he was mouthing at Louis' neck.

Louis sighs contently at the boy. "Let's get brunch. Just you and I off campus."

"Sure, that sounds good." He said, distracted. He was sucking bruises on Louis' neck.

Louis smiles before practically shoving him off the bed. "Up and at 'em then muffin!"

"I was _busy_ doing _something_ ," Harry complains.

"Well, now we have to get ready to go." Louis shucks and gets out with him. "Come on, little one."

"Mean Daddy," Harry mutters but then he does as the older boy says.

Louis just kisses his hair when the younger heads to the bathroom, before heading out to the bathroom.

"Joining Lou?" Harry inquires, wanting a shower with him.

"I'll be in in a bit." Louis calls, having to make sure Niall was taken care of as he woke up before Josh and wanted to play.

"Louis!" Niall cheers when he sees him.

Louis picks him up and hushes him quickly. "Your Daddy is still sleeping, you need to keep quiet, baby."

Niall pouts but hushes. "'M hungry," he says once they're out the door.

"Breakfast then, sugar cube?" Louis offers setting Niall in his play pen and goes to make breakfast.

"Yes please," Niall says. He stays put as Louis finishes cooking breakfast and Harry comes out from the bathroom. He took a rather quick shower.

"H? I was just about to make breakfast before hopping in with you."

"It's okay," Harry says smiling. He kisses Niall's cheek when he sees him.

"Sorry, my love." Louis whispers before petting his baby.

Harry just smiles and hugs Louis. "Can I play with Ni? Where's J?"

"Sleeping still, but yes, go ahead and play with him." Louis chuckles and kisses his hair.

Harry heads over to Niall, "Let's play!"

Louis watches with a smile before hurrying to make breakfast.

Apparently, Niall and Harry weren't so into sharing toys. They fought about who gets to play with what in a matter of minutes. "No! I get to play with the teddy first!"

"Boys, don't make me put you in time out." Louis calls from the kitchen.

"He started it!" Niall and Harry say at the same time.

"Yeah, well, I'll end it." Louis raises his eyebrows as a yawning Josh comes out.

"What's going on?" Josh says as he scratches his stomach.

"Ask your kid."

By the time Josh gets there, Harry and Niall are on different sides of the room, not wanting anything to do with each other, arms crossed with the same pouts on their faces

Louis sighs getting to a good stopping place and going over to Harry. "Harry, if you're going to misbehave you can go back to your room, mister."

"But Lou, he started it." He complains.

"No I did not! You did!" Niall protests as Josh quickly hushes him.

"Did I ask who started it?" Louis keeps his calm while talking to his boy.

Harry shakes his head and looks down, playing with his shirt.

"Then don't give me an unnecessary answer. Go apologize to Niall. Now." Louis gives him a little shove to the blond.

Harry sighs. Harry approaches Niall and doesn't look him in the eye. With his cheeks red, he says "Sorry, Ni."

Josh nudges Niall, giving him a look. The boy sighs, "it’s okay, I'm sorry too, H."

Louis nods at them both and kisses their heads. "Breakfast will be ready in a few, play nice till then, yes?"

The two nod their heads and play again like nothing happened. It wasn't long until they were called to eat breakfast.

Louis sets plates in front of them and then takes a seat next to Josh. "What shall we do today, boys?"

"Lou and I are going off campus!" Harry says to Josh and Niall, clearly excited

Louis smiles and nods. "We are indeed. What about you boys?"

Niall cranes his head towards Josh and gives him a questioning glance, shrugging his shoulders.

Josh smirks at his boy. "Probably just hang around and... Play..."

"Play, like toys play or play-play?" Harry asks, confused.

"It's none of your business, H." Louis chastises continuing to eat.

Harry pouts exaggeratedly but bumps his head lightly against Louis' shoulder as an apology.

Louis presses a kiss to his baby's head, letting him know he’s forgiven.

Harry resumes eating then says, "I miss Li..."

"I do too, baby." Louis sighs and finishes eating.

The four of them clean up and soon the kitchen was spotless.

"H, go get dressed please." Louis requests while he sits down to play with Niall.

Harry goes to their shared room to change his clothes. He checks himself out in the mirror and fixes his hair before going out to where he left Louis.

Louis, who is done playing with Niall, gets up goes to go with Harry. "Ready, H?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm ready," he says giving Niall a kiss on the cheek and Josh too.

"Have fun boys, play nice." Louis winks grabbing his coat.

"Like always, Sir." Josh says chuckling.

Niall's eyes brighten, already excited. "Be back soon, Lou."

"Come give us a kiss, love." Louis squats down and holds his arms out for Niall.

Niall bounds into his arms immediately. He gives Louis tiny pecks anywhere he can reach and he giggles.

"So sweet, little Nialler, I'll have to remember to bring you back something, yes?"

Niall nods vigorously and smiles at the Dom and Harry.

"Now be good for Josh, pumpkin. I'll know otherwise." Louis kisses the tip of his nose before standing up.

"I'll try," Niall says in a sing-song voice. He moves over to Josh's lap when the Dom stands.

"Good bye boys, we'll be back." And with that they're off.

Harry grabs Louis' hand, intertwining their fingers together as they walk.

"I love you." Louis says out of the blue.

Harry's surprised but he responds genuinely. "I love you too."

Louis kisses their hands and they make their way to the car.

"Where are we going?" Harry asks once they get in.

"A few shops, do something. I don't know I just didn't want to be on campus." Louis shrugs swinging their hands.

"It _is_ a bit confining in there, right?" Harry responds.

"Just slightly. Feels like we're always here, we never get to do anything fun." Louis sighs as they reach the car and get in.

Harry nods, knowing exactly what he means.

They quickly get out of the school and downtown to the shops, and soon enough they're making their way out and about the town. They don't notice the time passing or the faces that they encounter. They had their own little bubble. They're just reached their fourth or fifth shop when they pass a little cafe and its then they settle for lunch.

Harry gets coffee and before they even finish eating and looks around the store. "Lou, I saw some cookies over there, could we get some of those too?" Harry requests, giving Louis the sweet voice he knows Louis can't resist.... _Sometimes_ can't resist.

Louis peaks over and sees the sugar filled cookies and automatically shakes his head. "Another time H, it's not healthy for you."

Harry pouts at him, "C'mon just one? Please? And maybe another for Ni?"

"No, Harry. And that's final." Louis raises his eyebrow.

Harry pouts some more and crosses his arms, glaring at the table.

He gives it one more try, "Please?" Harry gives it his all; he gives Louis his best cute pouting face.

"Harry, I said no." Louis crosses his arms sternly.

Harry scowls once more at the table and doesn't say a thing.

Louis sighs and takes a sip of his tea before leaving some money as tip. "Come on H, let's go run to a few more shops."

Harry doesn't look at him and stands up stiffly. He doesn't reach for Louis' hands but just walks beside him, not enough distance for their elbows to touch.

Louis rolls his eyes at his boyfriend being bratty, one of the worst things he hates.

Harry allows Louis to lead him through shop after shop but he doesn't say anything to him, lips pursed.

"What now, H?" Louis asks agitated.

Harry keeps quiet, not a peep coming from him.

Louis runs his hand through his hair and walks off, going into the clothing store for more shirts. Harry follows him in and just watches what the older boy is doing. Louis picks a few things here and there and asks Harry is he's ready for the next store. Harry cooperates more this time nodding his head. The Dom groans and pays for the shirts before dragging Harry out to the small market there. Harry looks around but his mouth's still shut and he hasn't touched Louis at all since the cafe incident.

They're in the grocery store and Louis is picking up more bananas for Harry. "H, how many do you want?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders, looking at the bananas.

"Harry, these are for you so stop being a little brat, and pick one." Louis growls for them two to hear.

Harry picks the one he liked more and put it in their basket.

Louis doesn't say anything and continues on.

Harry walks behind Louis, stopping when he stops.

When they're in the wine section looking for some, Louis asks Harry his opinion.

Harry speaks for the first time since, he gives Louis his opinion but he still doesn't look directly at him, it's an improvement.

They're finally finished grocery shopping and they lug everything back to the car before getting in themselves. "What would you like to do now, H?"

Harry doesn't answer because he doesn't know but after he thinks about it again and he finds no answer, he shrugs, leaving Louis to decide.

"We can't do anything too long because of the food in here, so maybe we can paint or something?" Louis offers driving towards the place.

"Up to you," Harry says simply, looking out the window and observes what he couldn't in St. Austin's.

Louis grips the wheel just a little bit tighter for the rest of the ride.

They get there and get set, aprons on and pieces chosen.

“You good, Hazza?”

Having relaxed a little Harry says, "Yeah, good." While nodding and sweeping away stray hair from his face.

"Good."

Its a few hours before they finish, one right after the other.

"We should head back home now, yeah? We can meet J and Ni for dinner?" Louis offers heading back to the car.

Harry bobs his head, keeping quiet again, suddenly not in the mood to talk. He secretly wants Louis to touch him again but he doesn't dare initiate it.

They've made their way back to the car and each get in. "H, are you really still upset about the sweet?"

Harry doesn't seem like he's listening because he's peering outside the window

"Harry, do not ignore me." Louis growls as he begins to drive home.

Harry glances at Louis, "Hmm?" Was all he replied.

"I asked you a question." He grips the wheel harder again.

"Did you?" Harry says, knowing he's pushing his luck.

"You're on the very edge, H. I will pull this car over this instant if you don't drop it." Louis is seething by now.

Harry just tilts his head and clenched his teeth angrily. "Do it."

 

Furious, Louis does actually pull the car over. He pulls away from the public and into a more secluded back road.

Harry never doubted Louis would do what he said but he's actually surprised that he's _actually_ doing what he just said.

Louis swivels the car to a vacant lot and parks it. He gets out and goes to the other side opening Harry's door. "Get out."

Harry stays inside, knowing very well he's pushing Louis' buttons. He pretends to check something in the glove compartment but really, he's just buying himself time.

"Harry, I'm counting to three. _One_." Louis growls and crosses his arms.

Harry waits inside the car, still not allowing himself to do as Louis is saying, for the first time in a long time.

" _Two_."

Harry faces Louis and twists his body so that his legs are almost touching the ground outside the car but he doesn't make a move to stand, yet.

" _Three_."

Harry braces himself for the worst, he stands up at the very last second but not without giving Louis a challenging look.

Louis takes Harry's ear and drags him to the hood of the car. He leans him over and yanks his pants downs

"Holy shit," Harry mutters, ear burning and his face red. They're _really_ in this situation _here_?

"You're going to act like bitch, I'll treat you like one." He then returns to the trunk where, being the prepared Dom he is, pulls out a wooden paddle.

Harry tries to buck his hips so he could try to get away but Louis wouldn't budge. That's all the reaction he gets, Harry refuses to speak with him.

Louis rolls up Harry's shirt before giving him a hard slap with his hand. "Why're we here?"

The boy doesn't answer and tries his best not to react to the smack delivered ((which stings a lot thank you very much))

"Harry, you've already broken the ice. Answer my question or else." Louis growls and sends three quick slaps in succession.

"I don't want to," Harry states, he ignores the way his voice was a little strained and hopes that Louis doesn't notice.

Louis whacked again, this time with the paddle. "I will not have bad etiquette just because my sub decides to be a bitch."

Harry grunts, he doesn't know what's gotten into him but he doesn't reply to Louis yet again. He's close to his breaking point, the act's about to drop but not right now, nope, not yet.

"Harold, I'm about to drive to fucking France after I paddle you just so you have to sit your arse for shit ton of time. Speak now, or you will get the belt the second we get home." Louis threatens.

Harry freezes for a moment at those words then he goes submissive and behaves. "I keep acting like a brat," he replies, voice soft but loud enough that he's heard.

"Why is that unacceptable?" Louis' voice is booming in the lot.

"Because it's disrespectful," Harry supplies, squirming on the hood of the car

"And we don't disrespect Daddy do we?" Louis voice goes just the slightest bit softer but he reaches up to pull a fist full of his curls.

Harry winces and moves his head towards Louis' hand to ease the pain. He shakes his head to the best of his ability, "No," he says.

Then he adds, "'m sorry, Daddy." in a soft voice, hoping he can get out.

"50. We begin." Louis pays no attention to the apology, just starts landing the paddle everywhere on the boys’ bum.

Harry, at the start, didn't react much except for jolting forward when the paddle hit where he was sensitive.

Half way through, Louis is sure he can hear sniffling, but he ignores it and tells Harry to hold himself open.

And Harry does. Another ten slaps he's whimpering. He didn't move though, not wanting to misbehave.

Louis begins to finish the rest where Harry is showing himself off to the world. He lands the paddle right on his exposed hole, making every bit of pain felt on his sensitive, red, rim.

"Daddy," Harry half whines, half whimpers out, just needing to say it. After another ten strokes, he waits for the other 5, his ass on fire.

"Your behavior today has been completely unacceptable." One hard and punishing slap.

"You have shown absolutely no respect for me. We have been together for a little over a year and yet you still can't behave correctly." Two fast and punishment slaps.

"Your disregard for respect will not be tolerated. Not now. Not ever." One punishing slap.

"You have disappointed me to a level I didn't think was possible with you." Last one hits home, and his ass. It completes his fifty set and leaves his ass burning.

Harry cries out at the last one, feeling the guilt in his chest more than the slaps he just earned. He sobs into the hood of the car both in pain and in guilt. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Sorry," he keeps saying, meaning every word. "I'll behave, won't do it anymore,"

"Get in the car." Louis' voice is cold. He's pissed at his boy and doesn't feel very forgiving. 

Harry pulls up his pants and does as said, wincing when he sits down. He wipes the tears from his face and tries to get himself together.

Louis puts the paddle away and closes the trunk. He gets in the car and drives back to the main road.

Harry makes sure not to put too much weight on his bottom but it seemed impossible since there were a lot of bumps in the road, he just noticed it now.

When they finally get home, Louis walks ahead to the dorm, Harry limping behind.

The boy doesn't even try to walk normally, he knows Josh and Ni would understand.

When they get in, Niall is tied to the table. The shock factor was lost well into freshman year. So it's not surprising when Louis and Harry see a bright pink gag in Niall's mouth and a vibrator shoved up his ass and one tied to his dick. They don't disturb the two, they keep quiet but Josh glances at them to let them know that he's aware of their presence.

Louis sends Harry to the corner, not wanting to deal with the boy. So trying his best to behave, Harry strips out of clothes and stands in the corner, hands on his head and feet spread.

Harry listens to whatever he can in the room, he hears Niall groaning, he hears him panting, and he hears Josh praising him too. He pays attention to anything but his sore bottom.

Its maybe two hours 'till Louis comes to get him. Louis grabs Harry by his hair and makes him kneel in the living room in front of Josh and Niall.

Harry winces as his hair was pulled but he quickly recovers. He gives Louis a confused look.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry for how I behaved earlier, you didn't deserve the disrespect and the attitude," Harry apologizes.

"No, I didn't." Louis turns to Josh to ignore Harry for a bit. "We were supposed to have a nice day off campus just him and I and you know what this brat does? Fucking complains when I said no sweets."

Josh gives Harry a deadpanned look. "Wow. Over a sweet?"

Harry wanted to protest but thought better of it. He gives Josh a pleading look but he doesn't say a word.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Josh asks and pulls Niall into his lap.

"Was going to, but then he pulled this little stunt."

Niall whispers something to Josh's ear, something Harry couldn't hear but he didn't need to since the boy responded loud enough, "Love you too, baby." Then he patted his stomach before rubbing it soothingly.

Harry almost asks what it's about but he knows Louis or Josh would give him the answer anyway so he just keeps eyes the two Doms and Niall with his mouth shut.

"What are you gonna do with him?" Josh asks softly.

"He can sleep on the couch tonight." Louis speaks harshly which scares the little blond as well.

Harry lowers his head at that and just accepts it, he deserves the punishment for the way he acted anyway. He was dreading it. Niall whimpers at the tone of Louis' voice but Josh calms him down, they all know Louis wouldn't do anything to harm them.

"I'll make dinner. J, can you watch him or something. Keep him on a leash if you need too." Louis stands up and makes his way to the kitchen.

Harry's eyes follow his Dom longingly. But once he's out of sight, he sighs and lowers his head once more.

Josh leans down and scratches Harry's hair. "You fucked up." He says simply.  
Harry nods, "I did..."

"Talk to him, H. He's not going to know what's going on if you're not honest with him." Josh scolds.

"I don't _know_ what's going on either, J." Harry replies, frustrated with himself and his situation.

"So talk to Lou, he's got a lot more experience than any of us combined." The Dom attempts to advice. He sets his hand in Harry's hair to give him some comfort.

"I want to but I can't, every time I try... Or he tries, I just end up making things worse." Harry explains, tears of frustration starting to form in his eyes.

"Well then it's your responsibility to fix and work on that. Why don't you have a sit down with him?"

He motions to the kitchen where Louis is supposed to be, "He's mad at me..." He says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Or disappointed..." Then he adds, "Or both. Probably both."

"Well, not now, obviously. But maybe tomorrow morning, yeah?" It sounds like a good idea and it can't hurt.

"Yeah," he replies, hoping for the best.

"Good. Go get some clothes on and cream for your ass." Josh gives him the okay.

"Yes, Sir." He says, wincing as he stood up and he gives Josh a kiss on the cheek.

Josh watches him off while he holds Niall tight. "You good, angel?"

"Yes," Niall says, nuzzling his face on the juncture of Josh's neck and shoulder.

"Did Lou scare you, baby?" Josh whispers petting him gently.

"Just a little," the boy replies. "Not really used to it...”

Josh sighs and kisses his head. "Why don't you go check up on him?"

Niall nods and makes his way to where the other boy was. He doesn't want to startle him so when he's in line of sight he makes his steps heavier to give him a clue that Niall's there.

Louis, who's just about finishing up turns and glances at the blonde. "What, Ni?"

Niall opens his mouth to say something but he realizes that he doesn't have something to say. He shrugs his shoulders and holds his arms up, silently asking for a hug.

Louis just shakes his head, "I'm busy, Niall, go away."

The blond pouts, "I can help you?" He offers, attempting to calm Louis who's still clearly in a bad mood.

"Don't need it." And he turns back to stirring the pot of fried rice.

 

Niall decides that he'll get that hug anyway, he's not the one that needs it. It's Louis who needs it, they both know it. He strides forward and wraps his arms around Louis' middle, hoping the older boy won't reject it this time. "Don't push me away, Lou."

Louis drops the spoon and glares at Niall, "When I say no Ni, the answer is no, are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir..." Niall answers immediately. He pulls back away from Louis. He's suddenly distant from the older boy.

"Go set the table or something." Louis growls and stops cooking. He goes to grab a cigarette and makes his way outside.

Niall does it quickly so he could go back to Josh sooner. Once he finishes, he heads over to the couch.

"What happened?" Josh looks up from his phone just before he heard the door slam.

"He's really ticked off," Niall mutters. "He rejected my hugs. Maybe you should talk to him?"

Josh laughs from where he's typing on his phone. "You think I could convince him to do anything? It's Tommo we're talking about here, angel. Only subs can change his mind and you know that." Josh puts his phone down and drags Niall into his lap. "Try again, baby. He needs us."

"I think you can, he'll listen to you... I think." He kisses Josh's shoulder. "I don't like him mad at me, especially when my head's in _the_ space," Niall says.

Josh pats his baby's bum. "Try again Ni, I'll interfere if I have to. Go, please. It's not up for discussion." His word was final.

Niall groans, "You owe me one," he says. The blond gets up and tracks down Louis.

Josh made sure to give him a hard slap on the ass before going to find Harry.

  
Harry was fumbling with his phone on his stomach on their bedroom floor, sulking. He wasn't really doing anything to it just sliding his phone to enter his passcode to unlock it then locking it again.

Niall finds Louis with a cigarette between his thin lips. He steps beside him and waits for him to talk instead of prying the answer from him.

"What do you want, Niall?" Louis asks after blowing out his smoke and stubbing out the cig.

"A hug, a cuddle, some kisses and for _you_ to calm down and _talk_ to me." Niall runs down the whole list, directly looking at Louis' eyes.

Louis sighs. He smells like smoke. Nonetheless he still picks up Niall to give him a cuddle. "I'm sorry for being mean to you, baby."

Niall blows out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. "You should be,"

Niall pouts up at him. "Will you talk to me now? Please?" He adds the last part after kissing Louis' neck.

Louis sets the two down on the stairs, but he doesn't let Niall leave his lap. "I'm just very upset with H."

"What did H do that made you this mad?" Niall's brows furrowed.

"Just acted out. Disobeyed me and eventually disappointed me. His attitude today has just been terrible." Louis lets out a breath and kisses Niall's hair.

When Louis played with his blond locks, Niall can't help but push his head against his hand, not wanting it to stop. "We all have our bad days, Lou..." He says.

"But it wasn't just today, it's been like this for the past three days. I'm sick of it, and I know something's wrong and it frustrates me Harry can't come talk to me." Louis groans and scratches Niall's head.

"That... Really does sound awful but Harry probably doesn't understand his situation either? Or doesn't even realize what's really going on?" Niall wonders aloud.

"Then maybe we need some time away from each other to find out what he wants." Louis shrugs and starts tugging on Niall's hair.

 

"Do you really think that's best?" Niall's tone is incredulous. Squirming on Louis' lap for some reason.

"If it's best for H yeah... What do you think?" Louis is twirling Niall locks and pulling on them gently now.

"I think you..." Niall clears his throat, moving his head away from Lou, hyperaware of what's going on now. "Should, um, lock yourselves in a room and talk about it."

Louis frowns and cards his hand back in Niall's hair, loving to play with it. "Yeah, maybe tonight. I'm just tired of him misbehaving."

"I'm sure he learned his..." He groans at the hard tugging of his hair, "'m sure he learned his lesson."

Louis just shrugs and lets his fingers rake through his hair. They're silent for about ten seconds before Louis accidentally pulled extra hard, hearing a moan from Niall and watching his body go rigid.

Niall whimpers, hiding his blushing face on Louis' chest.

"...Niall. What just happened?" He looks down to see a wet spot on the front of Niall's pants. "Did you just...?"

Niall nods, red faced. "I..." He pushes his face back to the Dom's chest.

"Little Nialler, you came without permission, baby boy." Louis teases and unbuttons the blushing boy's pants.

Half whimpering and giggling Niall says, "I'm sorry, Sir."

Louis smirks and grabs a hold of the boy's member. "You will be."

Niall hisses, trying to squirm away from Louis' hand.

Louis holds him tighter, and continues to tug on his over-sensitive cock. "Come on, baby boy."

" _Lou_ , _no_ , _no_ ," Niall groans, continuing to fight Louis. "It _hurts_ , please, Lou." Then after realizing the older boy won't let him move away, he just takes what Louis is giving him, whimpering like a kicked little puppy.

Louis gives him a few more tugs and his sensitive cock was able to spurt out a few more droplets. Louis takes his hand out and holds it out for Niall to lick.

Niall licks his hand, still shaken from his orgasms. He's a bit sweaty now. "Thank you, Sir." He doesn't forget to tell Louis.

"You're welcome, baby. Come, let's go tell J." Louis helps him stand up but leaves his cock out.

"Lou..." Niall says, indicating that he's not exactly all set, he's about to walk around with his prick out. "Should I..."

"Leave it. Cause then you can't tell your Daddy everything we did, baby." Louis winks and slaps his pale ass.

Boy, why isn't Niall surprised Louis would say that? He blushes bright red anyway and walks with Louis to their room.

When they get back in, Louis gives a little push to Josh and Harry who came out and sat down on the couch. "Ni, tell Josh what happened." Louis barely glances at Harry.

"I came I-in my pants just because Louis pulled on my hair and," Niall glances at Louis with his face really red. "H-he made me come a second time."

Josh raises an eyebrow in interest. "Good boy." Josh nods appreciatively and pats his lap. "Come here, little one."

Niall scrambles up which prompts a kiss from Josh, and then Louis is already calling them to the table for dinner.

Niall and Josh sit down on the dinner table and eat already.

Louis sits down and waits for Harry. "Come eat, H." He calls softly, it's an improvement.

When Harry's there and is seated Louis settles down to and begins to eat.  
The table is silent, no one daring to make a sound. Except for the clinking of their utensils with their plates and the glasses being set down on the table, no sounds are made.

Louis is done first, so he stands up and puts his plate away. When he comes back he has a cigarette tucked behind his ear. "H, outside please."

The boy nods, drinking a sip of his water first before walking out with Louis. He's preparing for the worst, and already thinking about what he should say to Louis but he comes up with nothing. He decides to just go with what the Dom is going to do or say, Louis seems to have calmed down enough from earlier.

Louis lights up and stays far from Harry so the smoke won't suffocate him. "Harry. Something has been going on lately. I don't know what it is, but I hope you'll respect me enough to tell me what it is."

Harry's not happy about the distance between them but he can deal with that at the moment. "I don't know what's going on too, Sir. It's as confusing and frustrating for me as it is for you."

"Well, we need to get to some type of agreement because this can't continue any longer." Louis says irritated.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry says in a calm voice, avoiding arguments with Louis and he refuses to be irritated when Lou already is. It's not wise.

"Maybe we just need a break." Louis takes another drag from the cig and leans against the railing.

"What? Lou... I honestly don't think that's such a good idea," Harry says.

"Then tell me what's going on, Harry. Tell me why you're acting up and misbehaving constantly." Louis roars, he's pissed again.

Harry closes his eyes, not liking Louis mad, he never did and he never will. "Remember when Ni confessed that Josh snuck off campus?"

Louis takes a drag and nods. "What about it?"

"The way you took care of Ni after," Harry explains. "I found myself jealous... But not because if you and Niall but because of how you were taking care of him... See, I'm not exactly explaining myself well."

Louis raises an eyebrow. "You were jealous I took care of Niall?"

"No, the _way_ you took care of him." Harry emphasizes.

"I do that all the time H, why does which change now?" Louis stubs out his cig.

"I don't _know_ ," Harry says, looking away. "Maybe because it was like he was... You know an infant? Or something, he was... He looked so fragile and you were there to take care of him," Harry elaborates.

Louis raises an eyebrow. "You're jealous because he was a-." It hits Louis then. "You want to be a little." He mutters under his breath.

"I want to be a what?" Harry asks, not hearing him clearly.

"A little, don't you? I thought you just needed some scene time, but you want a whole new life style, don't you?" Louis finally realized and grabs his hair in fists.

"I do, but I don't really know how it's like..." Harry says, clasping his hands around Louis' wrists so he'd let go of his hair.

Louis sighs and sits down on the lawn chair and pulls Harry into his lap.

"D'you think I'm weird?" He voices out his worry this whole time.

"We’ve played with this kink, babe, you know I don’t." Louis presses kisses all over Harry's shoulder blade, anger gone.

"Mad?" Harry continues questioning him. He cherishes the feeling of Louis kissing him.

"I could never be mad at a kink of yours, baby boy." Louis whispers and rubs his back.

Harry sighs, very much relieved. He cuddles close to his Dom.

I just wish I knew you wanted more of it.

There’s a comfortable silence between the two of them then Louis stands them up as it was getting quite cold.

"I wanna stay here," Harry complains, actually enjoying the cool environment.

  
Louis sighs but nods. "Do you remember that time around freshman year...? We dabbled in age play a bit?"

Harry thinks his face doesn't give away anything and answers, "Mmhm, yeah..." He said, playing with Louis' fingers

"I know we haven't brought up the subject since then... But what we had, that's what you want right?"

Harry nods silently. He's still fiddling with both his Louis' fingers, intertwining them and unclasping them then repeats.

"If it's what you want, baby." Louis kisses his nose and stands up. "Now, it's really time to go inside, yes?"

Harry grumbles but gets up, he takes the lead going inside, dragging Louis who's behind him.

Louis gives the boys ass a swat. "Behave." He warns as they head into the dining room to finish their dinner. "Now go apologize to everyone, please."

Harry heads to his chair and sits down before saying sorry to the two others that were in the middle of dinner.

Josh gives them a look before nodding. "Apology accepted, H." And then cleans up Niall's messy face.

Niall makes a noise of protest when Josh cleans up the mess on his face, it interrupted him and eating his food.

Harry smiles warmly at Josh and Niall.

The four manage to finish their dinner together without any more interruptions, and yeah. It's good.

**

  
"Play time for a bit boy’s then bed, yes?" Josh explains to the now two littles.

Niall and Harry nod at Josh. "Let's play with the toy cars first!" Niall suggests.

"Last one there is a rotten papaya!" Harry says rushing to where he knows the toys were.

Louis just laughs at Harry, he's so cute and so weird and Louis is glad he has him. He and Josh are cleaning up the kitchen when Louis gets a call. He picks it up and hears Zayn's voice. "Z! How are you, baby?"

"Calm down, Lou." Zayn laughs, happy that he and Liam are clearly missed there. "I'm fine, we're fine. You sound happy, very happy, what did we miss?"

"Well, we have two kids now, that's basically it." Louis lets out a breathless laugh. "And you? How is everything going with the parents and all?"

"At first I was nervous but Li's parents were exactly like him. Warm and very easy to become comfortable with. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Not even close," he confessed. "Liam said they liked me a lot," at this point Zayn could practically hear Louis rolling his eyes. "Don't do that. Don't roll your eyes at me. I couldn't be sure if they like me or not," he defends himself.

Louis just laughs. "You two are precious. Thanks for calling Z, I was starting to get worried."

"You always worry," Zayn says, "Especially when you don't have to worry. We'll be fine, Lou." He assures Louis. "Now, tell me about H and Ni?"

"Good yeah. They're good. Um, Harry is leaning towards his little side more and I think Ni enjoys having a little friend around." Louis glances over at the two who are playing in the living room.

"So you managed to finally make H talk about what was going on?" Zayn says through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, finally." Louis smiles into the phone and finishes up the chores.

Harry and Niall continue playing with the toy cars and adding the helicopter to the mix.

When Harry tripped because he's Harry and he's clumsy sometimes, Niall couldn't help but laugh hysterically, doubling over with the force of it. The other boy pouts exaggeratedly but joined in later on, giggling at his own clumsiness.

"That's really good, Lou." Zayn says, mirroring Louis' smile even when they're far from each other.

Louis hums and makes his way out to the other boys. "Haz, want to say hi to uncle Zayn?"

Harry drops his toy car and hands the helicopter to Niall, nodding at Louis. He reaches for the phone and Louis hands it to him. "Hi, uncle Z!"

Zayn laughs gently, "Hey little H, how're you, buddy?" Zayn asks softly and beckons Liam over.

"I'm great. We all miss you, though. Ni and I are playing with toy cars and its real fun!" Harry says, "And you?"

Zayn laughs and they turn on FaceTime. "We're good, baby, thank you."

"How were Li's parents?" Niall asks from behind Harry, helicopter toy still in his hands.

Liam and Zayn smile at Niall, "Hey Ni, and they're good, probably ready to get us out of there, Harry."

Niall smiles at the two of them before showing his and Harry's toy cars. Apparently, the two boys named all of the cars.

Louis lets the four talk a bit longer before Josh and him decided it was bed time.

Niall pouts but doesn't argue, he asks to be picked up and says good night to Liam and Zayn.

Josh picks Niall up and says goodnight as well, and then the two are off to bed.

"Yeah, we should actually head to sleep as well. Talk to you lads later." Louis blows them a kiss and takes Harry in his arms.

"Bye!" The two say to the screen simultaneously. Harry clings on to Louis, afraid of falling.

Louis walks them into the room and settles Harry down into bed. "Story time, angel?"

Harry nods eagerly and wraps the blanket around himself. "Yes please," he says once he's comfy.

Louis grabs one of the books they had gotten in the store. Once Harry was all nice and snuggled, he began to read it in the dimly lit room.

Harry's eyes were fixed on Louis and his attention could not be taken away from him or the story. He was practically hanging on to every word that comes out of Louis' mouth. Harry loves the way Louis tells stories, he's animated and that helps him picture the story more.

When the story was over, Harry could barely keep his eyes open. "Sleep, baby. We'll play in the morning." Louis promises.

The younger boy holds out his pinky. "Pinky promise?" He says in a really soft voice, barely awake.

"Promise, angel." Louis hooks their pinkies and kisses Harry's forehead.

"Good night, Daddy. I love you." Harry says before drifting off.

"I love you too." Louis whispers and slips out again to have tea with Josh.

Josh greets Louis when he sees him moving closer. "Little H asleep?"

"Finally. He's so cute." Louis chuckles and falls down next to Josh.

"Unbearably cute." Josh agrees. He shuffles over so Louis has more space but they're still close enough to touch.

"We're lucky, J." Louis murmurs sipping the tea Josh prepared for them.

"We definitely are," Josh sighs. "Have you figured out what you're going to do with H? He's still adjusting so it may be difficult for both of you..."

"I think..." He pauses for a second to think. "I think we're just taking it day by day. Nothing is set in stone and it doesn't have to be." Louis shrugs and stirred his cup.

"I’m just concerned with what would happen between me and Harry? Would we stay together once he leaves?" Louis voices his concern.

"I'm sure he'll want to stay together with you, like you said, you should take it day by day... A step at a time. Josh attempts to encourage him. "It'll turn out fine. For all of us."

Louis sighs, still unsure about the whole thing. "Yeah, you're right. I just hope he'll stay with me."

"He will, he will. You're quite amazing, Lou. We both know that you make him as happy as he makes you." Josh says.

"Aww you're sweet, Josh." Louis kisses the side of his head and lays down on the couch and props his feet into Josh's lap.

Josh's cheeks heat a bit at Louis' words. He subconsciously reaches to massage Louis' feet on his lap.

"Have you thought about what college?" Louis mumbles getting sleepy.

"No, not really... I haven't given it much thought." Josh continues to massage the older boy's feet.

"God, doesn't the future sound scary?" Louis sighs and tips his head back in stress.

Josh nods, chuckling a bit at Louis' outburst. "I'm scared that everything's going too fast," Josh admits to him.

"Day by day?" Louis raises his tea cup to cheers Josh.

"Day by day." Josh reciprocates.  
*

Louis doesn't know what time it is. He knows it's late and knows he's in bed. He feels Harry's breath breathing hard and slightly panting. He sits up and notices his boy is actually crying. Quickly, he tries to wake the boy up, shaking and calling his name.

Harry hears his name being called but he's can't be comforted by that. He thrashes now, and Louis says his name more insistently this time.

"Baby, wake up!" Louis attempts again at the boy.

This time, that does it. Harry's eyes opened and were really red. He clings on to the first thing ((person)) he sees, Louis. He sobs in his neck, not caring that he was crying like a baby because of a stupid dream.

Louis keeps him all cuddled up in his arms. "Baby, baby, its okay I'm here, you're safe, angel."

After hours of crying ((really, just minutes)) Harry calms down enough to say, "'M sorry... while wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

"What's wrong, my love?" Louis asks holding him tight and kissing his hair.

"Had a dream... A nightmare." Harry says, keeping his body as close to Louis as possible.

Louis sighs and starts scratching Harry's hair gently. "You're safe, baby."

Harry just shakes his head, like he's shaking off the thoughts of the nightmare.

Louis kisses the back of his neck, "I love you, baby boy."

Harry hums and responds, "I know... I love you too, Daddy. Thank you."

Louis kisses his forehead and noses his cheek. "You need to get back to sleep, doll."

Harry shakes his head once more, "No, I don't want to..." He protests.

Louis flips them a bit so Harry is resting on top of Louis and his head pressed against Louis' chest. "I know, baby, but you need to."

"I don't want to dream about anything bad again, not tonight, please..." Harry whimpers against his chest.

"What if I get you some warm milk, baby? Would that help?" Louis offers patting Harry's back in a slow rhythm.

The boy nods his head, "Can I go with you? I wanna stay with you." Harry says.

Louis can't help but kiss the boy then, "Of course you can, angel." Together the two get out of bed, and hand in hand go into the kitchen.

Harry intermingles his arm with Louis' so they're much closer. "Thank you, Daddy." He kisses Louis on the cheek, then his nose then he captures his lips.

Louis sets him on the kitchen counter, then heads to get what’s needed. "Stay put, little one."

Harry giggles, nightmare forgotten. "I like it up here, Daddy."

When Louis hands him his milk, he takes it from him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, angel." Louis kisses his nose and smiles goofily at him.

Harry takes his time drinking up the milk. He'd rather stay up and cuddle with Louis. But he knew he won't have his way with the older boy.

"You feeling any better?" Louis asks softly rubbing his back.

"Much, Daddy, thank you." He says, a genuine smile on his lips.

"Anything for my baby." Louis promises honestly. He would die for this boy, and he can't help but want to give him the world.

Harry finishes his milk and puts the glass down. "Daddy, will you carry me to our room?" Comes his soft voice.

Louis doesn't ever want to say no to that face so he picks his boy up carefully and kisses his nose. "Of course, sugar."

Harry giggles all the way to their room. Once he was put down the bed and tucked in with Louis beside him, he snuggles close and closes his eyes. "Good night, Daddy. I love you." He says and finally drifts off to sleep.

"I love you too, kitten." Louis whispers and spoons him from behind. He rests his chin on the boy's shoulder and closes his eyes to sleep.  
**  
Harry woke up on the very end of his bed, about to fall out.

Louis hears a thump and peaks an eye open. "Hazza?"

Harry groans, "Yeah?"

"Fall of the bed?" He asks not moving and calmly.

"It's your fault." Harry pouts. "You took up all the space in the bed."

"It's the arse." Louis says softly and pretends to go back to sleep.

"And I thought no disadvantages would come with an arse like yours." Harry shakes his head. "Daddy, help me up." He whines at Louis.

Louis sighs dramatically but eventually does come and get his boy from the floor. "I got you, sweetie."

"Why, thank you." Harry rolls his eyes.

"Anything for the royal highness." Louis chuckles and tugs him back into his arm. "Morning, sunshine."

"G'morning," Harry says, "When do Zayn and Liam come back? I miss the puppy."

"Later this afternoon. So it's just us for a while baby, Josh and Niall went ahead and went back to their room."

Harry nods his head and winds his arm around Louis' waist. "Any plans for today, Daddy?"

"Not particularly. Why, sweets, you wanna do something?" He asks and pokes his nose.

Harry bats his hand away. "No, not really. Why don't we watch a movie and not pay attention to it?" Harry gives him a dimpled smile.

"Why in the world would we do that?" Louis asks eyebrows furrowed.

"Because we'll be busy doing other things." Harry leans in close to Louis with an arm behind his neck.

"Oh?" Louis gets interested as Harry comes closer.

Harry nods, and says, coyly, "Yeah. Would Daddy be interested in that?"

"Maybe Daddy would." Louis smirks and kisses him gently.

Harry kisses him back and tries to dominate the kiss to the pace he'd like the kiss to be.

Louis chuckles and pulls back, "What do you think you're doing kitten?"

"Hey, I was busy with _that_!" Harry points to Louis' lips.

Louis gives his bum a pat, "That's nice."

Harry, once again, leans in and tries to kiss Louis.

Louis puts a hand in front of his face. "Excuse you."

"Don't be mean now..." Harry frowns.

"Don't misbehave." Louis argues back.

Harry pouts this time. He looks down and sulks. "Yes, Daddy. Sorry."

Louis runs a hand through Harry's hair. "You're so good, baby."

"Can I get a kiss now, please?" Harry tries again.

Louis pretends to think about it before leaning up and kissing him. "There you go."

"All better now." Harry fake swoons.

The two make their way outside, and begin their own parts to breakfast.

  
"Thank you, little love." Louis says from the table.

"No problem, Sir." Harry says as he sits on his chair.

Louis kisses his cheek as another thank you before digging in. "Movies still?"

Harry nods his head. He’s given permission to eat so he digs right in. Louis thinks he's done well with the boy. They spent all of sophomore year training him and he's done an amazing job. Harry's progress was showing and Louis' chest swells with so much pride because this boy is his.

  
Louis finishes up quickly, and then while he's waiting on Harry, he just drags the boy into his lap. "Better."

Harry giggles. "Very much, yes."

Louis watches Harry finish eating as he plays on his phone. After, Harry offers to clean up, which earns him a kiss and a poke on his nose.

Harry stands up and cleans up the table and washes the dishes, utensils and the things he used to cook. When he sees everything's spotless, he sits on Louis' lap once more, resting his head on the older boy's shoulder.

Louis kisses his temple, "Thank you sweetie, very good job." Louis draws lazily on his back, making shapes and tickling him.

Harry moves out of Louis' lap, away from the hands that are tickling his sides, fits of giggles erupting from his lips. "Movie or shower, Daddy?" Harry asks.

Louis kisses his nose and smiles, "Movie baby?" He offers gently.

Harry bobs his head up and down. "Yeah, movie, please." He leads Louis to the couch and allows him to set up the movie player.

"You're so sweet, how did I ever end up with a wonderful boy like you?" Louis drags him into his lap.

At the statement, Harry's face heats up. He hides his face in Louis' chest. "I could say the same to you, Daddy."

Louis kisses his forehead, "My little angel."

"My Daddy," Harry kisses Louis' forehead too, copying what he just did with a cheeky smile.

They sit and watch for a bit, Louis actually dozing off before he feels a pull on his shirt.

"Daddy? Are you awake?"

Louis peaks an eye open, "Am now baby... What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up." Harry gives him his best apology look. "You can go back to sleep if you want?"

"Nah, I'm awake now." Louis kisses his cheek, "Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering about something..." Harry starts off, nervous and apprehensive.

Louis sits up and turns his body towards the boy. "What's up?"

"Uhm, you've had other subs, right?" Harry asks, looking down on his lap.

"Yes baby, why?"

"What were they like?" Harry decides to begin with this question.

Louis hums, "They were sweet. All of them wanted to please me and practically did anything they could so they would." Louis furrows his eyebrows, "Why?"

Harry ignored the last question, "What made them different from me?"

"I kept you." Louis says simply.

"But why?" Harry asks.

"I think it’s because you actually love me." Louis thinks out loud and taps his fingers.

"I do, Daddy..." Then a question pops in his head. "What about you? Did you actually love any of your subs before?"

Louis lets out a deep breath. "One."

Harry freezes, "Who?"

"James. Louis mumbles and scratches his hair.

"Will you tell me more about him, please?" He asks, leaning against Louis' touch but keeping the distance despite wanting to cuddle him.

Louis sighs and rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. “Do you remember what I told you when we were discussing the contract?" Louis continues after Harry nods. "I never got the chance to tell you the _whole_ story. I didn't release him _right away_ , I-I forgave him and we moved on before something else happened. I know I have a thing for younger twinks, but um. I was his teacher’s assistant in college before St. Austin's."

"And how'd it all start?" Harry feels like he needs to know as much as he could while Louis is still opening up.

Louis lets out another breath. "One day we were just staying after and talking about assignments, and then we kissed. We started dating and I-I really fell for him. He uh, he made me feel _really_ good about myself, he gave me a reason. I was close to just giving up on life, my father had just passed away and my mother started drinking, my little sisters got taken away and I was just at the lowest point in my life, and here comes this curly haired boy with green eyes and _somehow_ magically fixed everything. He helped me laugh in the time I couldn't even _breathe_ , and he just brought out a whole new side of me." Louis pauses to let out a shaky breath. "And we got a place together, we were committed, we had been boyfriends for three years and I was his Dom, and he subbed so beautifully. And then I came out here to interview for this job. When I got back home he was doing some chick in our bed." Louis lets a tear fall and clears his throat. "I ended it then and there. Told him to get out and I never wanted to see his face. It was the _second time_ , I can't believe that he did it again. Since then I promised myself I never would be vulnerable again, especially to someone who didn't deserve it."

Harry wiped the tear from Louis' cheek and kissed his temple. "I don't know what to say..." He gave Louis his warmest embrace, wishing that the pain of the past will go away.

Louis just brings his boy close and kisses his forehead, "But I have you, and he doesn't matter anymore."

"You do but I could still see the impact of what he did to you." Harry says.

"It's still part of me, yeah." Louis mumbles kissing Harry's neck.

"And what if he comes back?" Harry asks, already dreading the answer.

"Then he comes back. He is nothing to me now." Louis shrugs.

"What if you realize he's all that you see in me?" Harry asks, immediately regretting it.

"He's _not_ , because you two are different." Louis says simply not wanting to talk anymore.

"But Lou, you can't deny that he holds such a huge part of you." Harry presses the subject since they've already gone this far.

"He's not involved anymore, Harry. Let it go." He stands up and gives Harry a dangerous look.

Harry internally cowers but he stands his ground. "You're still touchy with the subject and that _must_ mean something."

"Harry, I'm warning you. _Stop_ with this subject now."

"Why're you always so closed off about this?" Harry says, exasperated. But he sighs, says nothing to Louis and goes to the bedroom, burrowing himself under the pillows.

Louis says nothing more and leaves.

Zayn and Liam arrive home later that night, which of course prompts the other two to at least be in the same room. After some wine and cigarettes, the vibe around the two lovebirds lightened despite their earlier fight.

Harry doesn’t bring up the topic for a long time.

And everything was okay for a while, until, it wasn’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you like?
> 
> Follow our insta: @SASFB_  
> Come say hi on em's tumblr: my-five-idiot-heros.tumblr.com
> 
> We will be posting the sequel sometime in July, but stay tuned for updates! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> X


End file.
